Forgivness
by AleHeatherFTW1020
Summary: A cute forgivness Aleheather story. Major fluff. Oneshot!


**(A/n- Kay, so I really liked doing a POV kind of story so I'm going to try an Aleheather one! I think this was I'll be able to get more into their feelings and junk. So Enjoy!)**

_**Alejandro's POV**_

I hated her…right? These are the questions I kept asking myself. As if I was unsure. Everything about her being made me crazy, but could that be such a bad thing? She was exactly like me, manipulative, good looking…which made me worry, because if I hated her, wouldn't I technically be hating myself? Probably, but then again most of this is why I fell for her. She was all I thought about while I lay in the hospital. Many people came to visit me, mostly family, once and a while Chris would visit me and beg for me not to sue. Is it bad that I wished Heather would come to see me? I wanted to scream at her, tell her how much pain I had been through, and tell her how much I loved her and how much she threw away. I wanted her to feel awful. I hadn't heard from any Total Drama people at all since my incident, so I had no clue what Heather was actually doing with her life, I wished I knew. I wanted to get in contact with her. I WANTED to be mad at her. But the true fact was I didn't know how I felt about her. Every time I looked in a mirror I thought of her, and I thought of her positively. I never once looked at myself and though 'Look what this bitch did to me?' No, I looked in the mirror and MISSED her. I was completely disgusted with myself, but I do. I miss her a lot, and I often think about her, and wonder where she went, and if she is missing me the same. I smirked despite myself when I thought of her blushing on the Volcano, you can't fake a blush like that, and the time she blushed when Sierra's dumb bird kept nesting in her hair and I decided to mock her. She sure was pretty when her hair was messed up.

Then again, when did she not look pretty? I needed to see her again. I didn't care how, I needed to scream at her, tell her how much it hurt, and then kiss her again. Her image was fading from my mind, her voice was lost in my mind and her touch had been long gone. I hate her because I can't stop loving her, and it drives me INSANE! How can I fall for such a… a… Heather. I couldn't help what my heart wanted, and it wanted her, and it still does. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door from my room. Since my arms were only in soft bandaging and my legs had healed completely, I was allowed to get the door. I lightly opened the door trying not to hurt myself, and saw Heather standing in the doorway, clutching a letter in her hands. My eyes widened as she walked inside, almost as if she didn't see me in the doorway. I quickly close the door and turned to her. "What do you want?" I finally said, not wanting her to keep being so quiet. She just looked at the floor, clutching the letter tighter when I moved closer.

"What are you here for?" I said again. Suddenly she shoved the letter at my chest violently, keeping her hands there until I took the letter and began to open it. She started shaking, and I could tell. Slowly I pulled out a paper with neat handwriting on it, unfolding it. She suddenly pushed herself through me and left, slamming the door behind her. I frowned as she left, trying to admire as much of her as I could in the few seconds I had with her. I was unsure why she had come to see me, and then I remembered the letter, and slowly began to read it.

_Dear Alejandro,_

_I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I will never be able to forgive myself. Obviously as you might have guessed, it took a lot to come up to you and give this to you, because I know you hate me now, and it really is obvious. I've been looking for you for a while; even Sierra didn't know where you were. I've been such a wreck lately; I feel like such a stalker trying to find you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, because even if you did I still wouldn't. I hurt the one I loved, and there is nothing worse than what I did to you. Alejandro I know it's probably too late, but I love you too… I always have, and I probably always will. I'm so sorry. I don't know if you'll ever see me again, but if you do…I deserve every bad thing you have to say to me._

_From, Heather._

My heart started beating wildly. She was…_apologizing_? She** had** been looking for me? A smile crept across my face. She _loves_ me?

_**Heather's POV**_

I actually did it. I gave it to him. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest when he opened the door. I meant every word I wrote in that letter, and I wasn't sure if he would take it seriously, but he just HAD to. I walked down the hallway of the hospital towards the exit, but for some reason my body stopped me. I was so tempted to go back, see what he would say about the letter. But I didn't want him to be mad and curse at me, or worse, tell her he never wanted to see me again. I couldn't handle that. I truly love that boy, and honestly I would try everything until he knew I wasn't lying about it. Even on the volcano I wasn't lying, I do feel something between us. I was just too stupid to realize what real love is when I see it.

All I could think about was finding him, showing him this letter I had re-written a million times. The same sentence keeps coming to my mind. I love you Alejandro Burromuerto, more than words can express. Could I ever verbalize this? No way! I wouldn't, I couldn't… He would laugh. I was sure he would never forgive me, and it hurt so much. My heart was devoted to him. He was everything I asked for, and just a little bit more. Just like the song. My legs wouldn't let me walk away from the situation, I had to go back. My body turned around to see his right behind her, quickly embracing me when I turned around. "Oh my Heather" he said softly, stroking my ponytail lightly. I felt bad because he is probably hurting his arms the way he was holding me. But I never wanted this moment to end. I grasped his shirt and buried my head into his chest. I wasn't _planning_ on crying. I really wasn't.

I tried not to, I hate being the weak one in a relationship, but technically this wasn't a relationship, no matter how much I wanted it to be. I don't know what made me think all these things about him, but my heart wanted him, so I followed my heart and let it take over my body. I felt him place a small kiss on my forehead and leave his cheek resting against it. "Shh…" he said, rubbing my back lightly. I tried so hard to make it so that he wouldn't think I was weak and broken, even though I was, more so than any other time. But I could never admit it. "I'm so sorry, look what I've done to you." I found myself saying as I traced my finger down one of his scars. He winced, but pulled me closer to him. "Stop apologizing…just be quiet my love." He said softly, trying to hold me as close as he could with wounded arms. "Look at you though; you can barely hold me without hurting yourself…" I said back, ignoring his previous sentence. "I'd be hurting myself if I wasn't holding you right now." He snapped in protest as he tipped up my chin. "Look at me, I'm fine. Stop apologizing." He said, looking deeply into my eyes. I noticed the fresh scar on his cheek, only slightly discolored. I also noticed his hair was becoming quite long, almost to his shoulders again. I felt so terrible as I looked over his body, seeing all these scars.

And the only person I could blame was myself.

"But Alejandro I-"I began, but I was cut off by his lips. It was sudden, but it wasn't forced or painful, it was soft and lustful. Unfortunately it didn't last as long as I had hoped it would. When he pulled away, he kept his eyes closed, as if he was about to kiss me again, but he just pulled me into his chest once again, holding me tightly. "Oh my Heather, my sweet Heather." He said softly in my ear as I gripped his shirt tighter. I didn't want to hurt him ever again. This is how I wanted things to be.

_**Alejandro's POV**_

I finally had what I wanted in my arms, what caused me to walk out of my room to catch up to her was love. This is what love feels like? I like it. I love it. I love her. I couldn't image my life without her anymore. So I did the unthinkable.

"Heather," I began, pulling her shoulders away from me. She looked at me with the softest expression I had ever seen her give as I got down on one knee. "I know I don't have a ring, and I know this isn't how you would have imagined this, but I need you. Will you…" I almost finished before she started crying. "Yes." She answered softly, wiping her eyes impatiently. "R-really?" I asked, shocked. "Of course." She said smiling as I got up and kissed her forehead. I love this girl. So much more than I planned on loving her, then again what can you plan that turns out perfect? I was truly looking forward to the day I made Heather, .

**(A/n- So what do you think? You should review and tell me, any feedback is much appreciated!)**

Buttons right there:

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
